


Its Quiet Uptown (or the one where alexander begs for eliza to forgive him and she does)

by no_homo_hansen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander just loves his wife a lot okay???, Eliza being a broken sweetheart, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reinterpretation of Its Quiet Uptown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: Alexander walked downstairs from putting the kids to bed, throughout the house. He looked for Eliza. She had been so distant since Philip died, it broke his heart to see the empty look in her eyes. Anytime she knew the kids weren’t looking at her, she looked so broken.(aka Alexander begs his wife to forgive him because he loves her and just wants them to be as happy as they can despite going through a lot of grief)





	Its Quiet Uptown (or the one where alexander begs for eliza to forgive him and she does)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> another fic, yes.   
> this is my first Hamilton one in a while, and it's not TJeff/JMads this time.  
> I know Alex and Eliza may not have had the healthiest relationship, but they loved each other until the end and I wanted to portray that.  
> also someone requested it.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (another short one i'm so sorry)

Alexander walked downstairs from putting the kids to bed, throughout the house. He looked for Eliza. She had been so distant since Philip died, it broke his heart to see the empty look in her eyes. Anytime she knew the kids weren’t looking at her, she looked so broken. His eldest son was gone, and it was his fault. He had already done so much to hurt his wife, and this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. But he loved Eliza so much. She was his sun, his heart, his everything. Without her, he wouldn’t have had the motivation to live through the revolution, he wouldn’t have all of his beautiful children. He wouldn’t have had such a wonderful friendship with Peggy. He could have done without the conflicting feelings for Angelica, but he loved having her in his life nonetheless. But Eliza, she was it for him.

He looked out the window, seeing Eliza sitting on a bench in their garden, looking down at her hands. He opened the door, making his way toward her and sat next to her, without a single word passing his lips. He sighed. “Look at where we are. A beautiful house, a quiet neighbourhood. Beautiful children, who will never replace Philip but need us to be strong for them. Look at where we started. Me, penniless and the right-hand man to Washington while he was still a general. You, the stunning daughter of a wealthy man.” He looked to her, seeing no acknowledgement of his words. “I know I don’t deserve you, Eliza. But hear me out, that would be enough for me.” He heard her let out a sigh as she turned to look at her, her expression seeming cold, but obviously about to break into a much more sorrowful one. “If I could spare his life. If I could trade it for mine, be in his place, or maybe even stop him from going to the duel, I would. He would be standing here right now, and you would smile and everything would be okay. I don’t pretend to know all of these challenges we’re facing. I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost. And Eliza, I know you need time. To mourn, to grieve. But, do you know something? I’m not afraid. Because I know who I married. So please, just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough.”

As he spoke, both he and Eliza had begun to cry. His voice shook as he continued to plead with her. She silently let tears fall down her face, trying not to she emotion. She simply placed a soft hand on Alexander’s before getting up and going back inside without a word. It was late so he could tell she was heading to bed. He wiped his tears away, broken about the fact his marriage was over. She hadn’t forgiven him. He wasn’t exactly surprised. Why would she? He had been an awful husband, from not spending enough time with her, to the affair, to being the reason their son was dead. He too got up, heading inside. He made his way into their spare room, where he had been sleeping since things had gotten tense. He was in his nightshirt, when Eliza knocked on the door, before opening it and setting foot into his temporary room. “Come to bed,” she spoke softly. Alexander went breathless. She had forgiven him. He nodded, taking her outstretched hand and let himself be lead to his shared room with his wife.

As they both got into bed, Eliza turned to face him. “I know you’re sorry. And I am too. This has all been so hard. I love you.” He muttered back an ‘I love you, too’ before she laid a small kiss on his lips. As they laid in the silence, gazing into each other’s eyes, Eliza looked around the room, before looking back at Alexander. She smiled softly. “It’s quiet uptown.”

Alexander smiled and chuckled softly. “Philip would have loved it.” They both smiled at the thought, finally believing they could cope with the loss, before falling into the calmest sleep they had both had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was it!  
> hopefully you enjoyed it!  
> remember to leave kudos and a comment to say what you thought.   
> even if it's constructive criticism, i'd love to hear it!


End file.
